


Yellow Eyes

by domini_moonbeam



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dark, M/M, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domini_moonbeam/pseuds/domini_moonbeam
Summary: She Li searches out Qiu for rough one night stands.
Relationships: Brother Qiu/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 21





	Yellow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for a tumblr ask! I don't even know if this is going to hit the spot for the asker but this is what I've got!

Every time they got together, Qiu told himself it would be the last time—told himself to put an end to it. It was getting worse. He was getting worse. But the way She Li moaned when he hit him, choking on it when he hit the ground, made his skin hot.

This time She Li had followed him to a club, trying to get his attention. Qiu had denied him, of course—ignored him just like anyone else. Those yellow eyes glinted at him like a wolf in the night, teeth gnashing like a threat. But Qiu wasn’t afraid. She Li and all his money and madness had nothing on him and they both knew why She Li was here—why he had been showing up places he could find Qiu ever since high school.

Qiu went out back to smoke in the alley behind the club. He didn’t have to go outside to smoke, but he knew the silver haired man would follow him. He never even dropped his cigarette when She Li pulled a knife on him, aiming to leave a mark this time? The knife had skittered across the ground in one direction and She Li ended up rolling in the other. Qiu took another drag, following, slamming his boot into the smaller man’s chest once more to kick the air from him. He coughed and heaved and then moaned deep.

Fuck, he was messed up. But what did that say about Qiu?

He put his cigarette between his lips and leaned down, grabbing She Li by the hair and dragging him up to his knees. Those yellow eyes flashed up at him again, so much madness and wanting in them. Qiu stared down at him, cold, taking another lungful of smoke like he was still deciding what to do with him, fingers twisted so tight in his hair that they were ripping strands out. She Li licked blood from the corner of his mouth with that obscene tongue and then left his mouth open, panting. Qiu flicked ash on him and waited.

She Li groaned, practically vibrating, and reached up slowly to unhook Qiu’s belt and work the front of his jeans open.

It was a problem, not just because of how it got more out of hand every time they collided, but because She Li was constantly at odds with He Tian. It had been years since their school yard spats, but nothing had settled. She Li was unhinged, and that was saying something for Qiu to notice, considering the people he worked with. It was only a matter of time before he crossed a line and He Cheng wanted him dead.

And Qiu would do it.

Until then, though, he was worried he might kill him all on his own. How would he deal with that? Not the body, but the reality of being that kind of person?

He held his moan deep in his chest when She Li wrapped his mouth around him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat and swallowing at him. Qiu didn’t wait for him to get used to him or prepare himself, he used his grip on She Li’s hair to hold his head and thrust down his throat, choking him. She Li’s eyes rolled back, face turning red and hands clawing at Qiu’s thighs.

Qiu watched him struggle to breathe through his nose, trying to look up at him but unable to keep his eyes open while he continued to thrust into his face. “I could kill you like this,” he thought out loud and almost came when She Li moaned deep in his chest at the idea. This guy was insane. He should stay away from him.

Fuck.

He jerked his hips back, popping his hard cock out and using his grip on his hair to drag She Li to his feet. He didn’t even have to tell him what to do. She Li was still dragging in air and shaking but already opening his own pants and pushing them down to his hips.

Qiu turned him by his hold on his hair and shoved him forward, face into the brick wall. She Li hissed and moaned, breath coming fast and back bending, ass out. He’d fought him the first time, moaning but struggling when Qiu bent him over a table of the empty bar. That had been months ago.

Qiu tipped his head to look at the skin exposed by She Li’s shirt hiking up his chest and his pants down around his thighs. He still had the yellow brown bruises from the last time, knuckle punches to the ribs and hand shaped shadows on his hips. Qiu couldn’t resist it, no matter how his brain screamed this was dangerous. He put his hand over his own print on that skin, pressing into already sore skin just to drag another shuddered breath from the silver haired man. He pushed against him without preparing him—there had never been any kindness in their interactions. She Li wasn’t looking for kindness.

He pushed into him, both of them groaning and She Li dragging tight, gasping breaths.

He fucked him hard, holding the side of his face to the wall, no doubt scraping up that pretty cheek. When he was close he took the cigarette from his lips, rolling it thoughtfully for only a second before putting it out near the base of She Li’s spine. The smaller man screamed and spasmed, coming against the wall and shaking while Qiu unloaded inside him.

He pulled out almost as soon as he was spent, shoving away from She Li with a curl of his lip. “Don’t come back,” he warned. He wanted to ask it, maybe even beg it, but his voice wouldn’t let him. He wanted to warn him that if he kept coming back, one of these times, he would kill him—whether he was told to or not. And he didn’t want to find out whether he’d feel bad about it. There was something infectious about She Li’s cruelty, about the twist of his smile and the gleam in his eye. Qiu was more than a little afraid he’d have yellow eyes of his own when he finally killed the psycho—that he would be in his mirror looking back at him forever.


End file.
